


Finding you

by Queen_B



Series: The Elemoria Chronicles [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Alpha Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Omega Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Post-Black Organization Takedown (Meitantei Conan), Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_B/pseuds/Queen_B
Summary: He'd known it would be hard, but this was ridiculous. Four years, so many soulmarks, and yet no match. It was simply frustrating.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kuroba Chikage/Kuroba Touichi
Series: The Elemoria Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964950
Comments: 7
Kudos: 281





	Finding you

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is not beta-read and has explicit content of sexual nature the complete second half. 
> 
> I've always wanted to try writing something about soulmates, and something a/b/o, and thought, why not both in one? The universe I'm building here is under construction, I have no idea where I'm going with it, but there's probably going to be a lot more of it in the future. 
> 
> I don't want to explain too much for now, so please just go ahead and read :D

* * *

“Did you hear it?”

“Hear what?”

“The White Court finally got an heir!”

“No way!”

“Yes way! Lady Chikage gave birth this morning. They say it's a healthy boy.”

“An alpha?”

“I guess so. He'd better be. I heard the lady can't have any more kids.”

“Aw, I bet Lord Toichi is exhilarated for his son then. Wait, is that the reason for the huge light show before?”

“Duh, obviously.”

“Are you talking about the birth of the White Lord's son?”

“Yeah, doesn't your sister work as a maid there? Do you know if he's an alpha?”

“Oh, yes, he is. I've heard Lord Reichi wants to bond his omega daughter with him.”

“What?! I thought the courts aren't supposed to merge?”

“They aren't, but Reichi's desperate. The Yellow Court doesn't have an alpha heir yet...”

Rumors over rumors, the buzz of several conversations like these traveled over The Center. It was always exciting when a new heir was born, and the White Court's ruling couple had been trying for ages.

The birth of the little lord was a reason to celebrate.

_-11 months later-_

Kuroba Chikage entered her only son's nursery to wake him from his after-lunch nap. With a flick of her wrist the star-patterned curtains opened themselves.

The boy was already wide awake, sitting up in his crib and gurgling happily. Colored balls of light danced around him as he wildly moved his pudgy hands.

Smiling at the sight, Chikage picked him up and tickled his belly. “Already awake, Kai-chan? Nap-time is important, you know?”

Little Kaito babbled something incoherent and giggled.

“My, you sure are in a good mood today.” While Kaito was generally a happy and energetic baby, the whole day he's been buzzing with energy, nonstop babbling and laughing, magic crackling all around him.

Toichi had assumed it was because his first birthday was nearing, and his magic was already quite strong for a mere infant.

“Now, let's give you a bath before the meeting with Lord Reichi and little Emi-chan, hm?”

Getting a cute giggle in response, Chikage put her son down on the changing table in the en-suite bathroom. The small levitating tub was already filling with warm water and sweet scented oils.

Kaito squealed when Chikage tickled his neck before taking off his jumper.

She paused when something caught her eye. “What have you got there?” Frowning, she pushed her baby into a laying position to examine his chest. There, right where his little heart was thrumming under the skin, a small – for the lack of a better word – tattoo had appeared.

It was a cluster of three lilies, colored a soft pink, one larger in the center, with two smaller ones left and right from it. A pale green pattern indicated leaves around it.

Chikage blinked. “How...?”

She conjured a dove-shaped white light, that flapped its wings once before vanishing through a wall.

In the matter of a few seconds, Toichi stepped through the same wall.

“What is it?”

Chikage gestured at their giggling son. “Look...” She tapped the tattoo.

Rubbing his chin, Toichi tilted his head. “It's a soulmark.”

“But I thought only humans have them...?”

“That's right.” Toichi smiled as he gently rubbed two fingers over the flowers. “Do you have a human soulmate, Kaito?”

The baby gurgled happily. Chikage smiled too, though still confused. “It still doesn't make sense. Humans can't... _mate_ with our kind like that.”

“Perhaps it's one of the emigrants' descendants.”

The emigrants were mages who left Elemoria to spend their life without magic in the human world. They married and produced offspring with them, the magic bloodline getting lost in the progress.

Technically, the descendants would still be of their kind, only without magic. And their secondary gender would be dormant until awoken on purpose.

“... It's gonna be hard finding a dormant omega in the human world.”

“It's too soon to think about this, either way. We don't know if Kaito wants to seek them out if it's not a full mage.”

“Please, our son is already so curious. He'll be ecstatic to roam the human world and find them.”

Toichi chuckled, conjuring a few weightless lilies to rain from the ceiling. It had the baby clap in joy, reaching out to catch them.

“Anyways, I'll cancel the meeting with Reichi. There's no way I'd arrange a bond for our son. Especially not when there's a soulmate in the picture.”

_-Seven years later-_

“Mom! Dad!” Eight-year-old Kaito called out for his parents, finding them in their spacious library.

The usually good-natured boy was frowning deeply as he came to a stop in front of them. “What's wrong with me?”

“Nothing's wrong with you, sweetie. What are you talking about?”

“The other kids saw my flowers today.” The child put his hand over his chest with a glare. “They said I was weird, but in a really mean tone. I had to recolor their clothes _permanently_.”

He rubbed at his mark with a pout. He's always been rather fond of the beautiful flowers. He hadn't known it was making him so different from the others.

Toichi coughed to disguise his laugh, grinning sheepishly at Chikage's pointed stare.

“Come here.”

Kaito obliged, getting comfortable on the cushion between his parents.

“Do you remember when we visited the human world a few weeks ago?”

The boy nodded eagerly, perking up at the memory. He's loved the human world, and Jii, the old mage that had moved there ages ago, had been really nice. Toichi had promised they'd go there again some time.

“While the humans don't have alphas, betas and omegas like we do, they have what they call soulmates.”

Frowning, Kaito looked up at his father. “What are soulmates?”

Chikage took over explaining that one. “Sometimes, fate decides that two people are destined to be together. Some of the humans, not all of them, have such a special someone. They understand each other on a level no one else can.” She smiled, running a hand through her son's wild hair.

“However, they have to find each other first. To help them, fate gave them matching marks.”

Kaito looked down at his chest. “So... fate decided I have someone like that?” His brows furrowed. “Isn't that like, forcing them to be together? What if I don't like that person?”

Toichi chuckled. “From what we researched, that's unlikely. It's quite impossible for one to hate their soulmate. You'll understand when you're older.”

Chikage hugged her son close. “Having a soulmark is special. And while it's not something our people usually have or know much about, it doesn't make you weird. If anything, you can be glad. A soulbond is one of the strongest connections there are.”

Thoughtfully placing his hand over his heart, Kaito looked down. “There's a human who is supposed to be my mate... And they have the same mark on their chest?”

“Probably not exactly on the same spot. But somewhere on their body, yes.”

Kaito bit his lip with a frown. “Just because fate decided, I don't have to act on it, right?”

His parents exchanged a look over his head. “Well, no. Not everyone does.”

Nodding, Kaito jumped to his feet. “Good. I can decide on my own!”

_-5 years later-_

“I want to find my soulmate.”

Toichi looked up from the scroll he's been studying, eyeing his now fourteen year old son.

“That's sudden. What brought it on?”

“Nobody here understands me.” Kaito frowned in frustration. “And... And maybe my soulmate feels the same. They don't even have magic to distract them. I want to find them so we can make each other feel better.”

“Well... I guess we could take a vacation in the human world soon and give it a try.”

“No. I want to stay there. I have to... I have to live there.” He squared his shoulders, indigo eyes earnest as he stared at his father's identical ones.

“If he's human, I want to know how he lives. I have to learn how things work there, properly.”

“Kaito, while I approve of your determination, we can't just leave for an indefinite amount of time. Especially not with the magic crisis going on.”

“You don't have to come with me. Jii-chan said he'd let me live with him.”

For a long while, Toichi stared at his son, both their faces blank.

“You know you can't use your magic openly there.”

“That's fine. I've started practicing a few sleight of hand tricks.”

“And you can't finish your magical education here.”

“I'll stop by twice a week to catch up with it. I'm ahead of everyone anyways.”

Both their faces were unreadable. “You're sure about this?”

“I am. I want to find them.”

_-4 years later-_

He'd known it would be hard, but this was ridiculous. Four years, so many soulmarks, and yet no match. It was simply frustrating.

Not to mention the crisis going on at home, messing up with all mages' magic. All because of the missing Source.

For centuries everything's been fine, and suddenly, in the span of a few years everything went downhill.

All of the Courts worked on finding the Source, or at least traces of it, to stabilize the magic. The human world was swarming with mages now, the legend of the Source being there like a magnet for them.

They were pretty sure it hid in a special jewel, Pandora. Some humans thought it would bring immortality.

However, humans weren't fond of their precious glittery stones being touched by random strangers. So Kaito had decided to distract himself from his failure at finding his soulmate by trying to find Pandora instead.

Using a disguise, he made it a game to steal jewels right from under people's noses. He'd give them back after checking them for magic, of course.

It was fun making a show of it, a growing fan-base was following his genial sleight-of-hand tricks. And yet there was no one he felt connected with. Well.

There was a young boy that made his heists even more enjoyable and thrilling. A child was actually the one challenging his wits. He wasn't as boring as the detectives and officers, including his more or less friend Hakuba, sharp mind and frighteningly intelligent, paired with enough snark to pass off as a seasoned inspector.

Kaito hasn't had that much fun in... well, never. However, that wasn't all.

The boy actually listened to him, understood his beliefs and didn't judge blindly. Kaito was comfortable with him, enough to complain about his fruitless search for his soulmate.

“Why are you so set on finding them?” The little detective asked one night. They had met up on the rooftop of the Mouri Agency, just sitting and talking while watching the full moon over a thermos of hot chocolate.

“ _Hello_ , because it's my destined partner for life?” Kaito exclaimed.

“The whole thing is stupid. People freak out with the marks. Whether they have them or not, they lose their minds. They commit suicide when it doesn't work out, or kill when their partner finds his soulmate. Some go crazy during their search.”

“So cynical, Tantei-kun. I guess you're too young to understand,” Conan snorted at that, “but having a soulmate... knowing there's someone out there waiting for you, someone you know is your perfect match... It's comforting.” Kaito smiled, rubbing at his chest.

“You're a sap.”

“Don't you have an ounce of romance in you? What's more romantic than destined lovers?”

Conan absentmindedly touched the back of his neck, sighing. “Sometimes there are obstacles too big to overcome. There's no guarantee for a happy ending.”

Kaito blinked, eyeing the covered column with interest. Come to think of it, Conan always wore turtlenecks...

“Meitantei, do you have a soulmark too?”

“I do, but it doesn't matter to me. I don't believe in them.”

“Aw come on.”

“I mean it. I'd rather want my soulmate to find someone to love and who makes them happy without stressing over finding their 'destined lover'.”

“And you don't think you could be the one to make them happy?”

The haunted look and the tired smile made the boy look way older than he had any right to be. “Not like this, no.”

Those blue eyes seemed to glow for a moment. They often did, Kaito noted, but Toichi had mentioned there were lots of descendants of emigrants with undiscovered traces of magic in them. Conan probably was one of them.

“What a harsh view for someone your age.”

The boy chuckled. “I do feel several years older.” He said. “Either way, it doesn't matter. Finding your soulmate seems pretty important to _you_ , tough.”

“It is.”

“Have you tried beaches and pools? I mean, people generally don't tend to parade around with their marks.”

“I tried everything, as sad as it is.” He sighed. “I even checked the birth records from back when my mark showed up. But a lot of them don't even have a soulmark, or are hard to find at all.”

Conan gave him an encouraging smile. “I'm sure you'll find them some day. After all, it's meant to be, right?”

_-2 years later-_

Shinichi took a deep breath, smiling to himself as he adjusted his collar in front of the bathroom mirror, making sure his soulmark was properly covered. He hadn't thought it possible to get his body back, but here he was.

In the last few weeks, he, with the help of KID and the FBI, had managed to disband the Black Organization. Haibara had snagged the remaining Apotoxin and had worked tirelessly to finish the antidote for him.

For a week now, he was back. Sure, it had been a little hard in the beginning, to find back to being, well, himself. The little scientist had warned him of possible side effects showing up, but all in all Shinichi was just happy.

Ran had forgiven him two days ago, and just this morning he was able to pass all his exams. Which meant he wouldn't lose any more time re-taking his classes.

Things were looking up, for the first time in ages.

To celebrate his wonderful mood, the detective had decided to spend the evening alone at home, reading his favorite novel, an endless supply of coffee waiting for him... He just wanted to enjoy being an adult.

However, this plan was thwarted by a figure waiting for him in the library.

Shinichi paused, blinked, and then smiled. “Hello, KID.”

The thief had abandoned his typical regalia, instead wearing simple dark clothes and a cap.

“Evening, Tantei-kun.”

“Want some hot chocolate?” It just felt so good to be able to care for himself again, to be able to be a good host.

“That'd be great.” KID followed Shinichi to the kitchen, taking off his cap on the way. Not that the detective noticed it with how busy he was preparing the hot drink.

“You seem to be in a good mood.”

“I am. It's great to be back.”

The thief put his chin on his hand, the corners of his mouth twitching upward as he watched him work. His gaze wandered to the covered neck.

Shinichi poured the the chocolate in a cup. “And it's all thanks to you.”

“Nah, I only helped a tiny bit.” Because mages had been among the organization. Of course he'd help.

The detective set the cup down on the table, blinking at the grinning magician. “Where's your cap? S-Should you really be showing me your face?”

“You already know so much about me, I doubt seeing my face would be a dealbreaker. Or did you change your mind about arresting me?”

“Of course not.” Shinichi said immediately, sitting down and sipping from his coffee.

“You helped me so much. We wouldn't have been able to do it without you.”

KID chuckled, taking a gulp from his sweet drink. He had recognized one of the Black Court's alpha heirs among the FBI agents, so he guessed his input hadn't exactly been _necessary_ , but well. “If you say so.”

“I owe you.” Shinichi declared, tapping his cup.

“Really?”

“Really. If you ever need my help with anything-”

“Actually, there was something I wanted.” The thief's finger traced the tip of his mug as he licked his lips.

“Oh, sure. What do you need?”

“Do you remember what I told you about my soulmate?”

“Uhm, you didn't get very specific back then. Did you want my help finding them?”

KID watched the wide sky blue gaze, unable to keep a smile off his face. “Kinda.”

Shinichi blinked. “Well. You said you looked at the birth records. I can help you narrow the results down or try to find those you couldn't locate.”

“To be honest, I've checked almost all of them already.” With the help of a little tracing magic, but still. “There was just one I hadn't been able find.”

“Alright, if you give me their name I could probably help you.”

“I'm sure you can. But... we have time.”

The detective snorted. “I thought you were so antsy to find them?”

“I am. Though I wanted to show you something first.”

A delicate brow raised. “Okay?”

The blue eyes widened when KID got up and pulled off his jacket. When he started to lift the sweatshirt, Shinichi stopped him.

“Wait, what are you doing?”

“What does it look like I'm doing?”

Shinichi blushed a becoming shade of pink. “Like you're planning a strip tease in the middle of my kitchen!”

A smirk. “Don't you worry. I simply want to show you my soulmark. This time.”

The fingers on his forearm tightened slightly. “Y-You shouldn't. It's a private thing you don't just share with anyone.”

“Is that the reason you hide yours all the time?”

Shinichi tensed when the thief's hand landed at the junction between his neck and shoulder, fingertips dangerously close to where his own soulmark was hidden.

He tried to step back, but the free arm was around his middle then, keeping him in place.

“KID-”

“Kaito. Kuroba Kaito.”

“W-What?”

“May the fourth, nineteen years ago, around noon.” Shinichi blinked, softening Kaito's smile. That's when you were born, right, Kudo Shinichi?”

“T-That... you can't be serious.”

“Believe me, I am.”

“I know we got along great while I was Conan, but you shouldn't just jump to conclusions because you're tired of searching.”

“You know there's a simple way to check, Shinichi.” The shorter boy's breath hitched at the intimate use of his first name. “I know your opinion on soulmates, but wouldn't you consider to give it a try at least?”

Letting out a breath, Shinichi lowered his gaze to stare at the covered chest.

Kaito let go of him in favor of pulling off his sweatshirt. Out of reflex, the detective squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lip. He flushed darker when he felt the warmth of the other's body when he stepped closer again.

His trembling hand was taken by a more calloused one then. Shinichi gasped when the tips of his fingers came in contact with warm skin.

A satisfied sigh left Kaito, Shinichi could feel the strong heartbeat beneath his palm. The thief's hand covered his completely, while the other touched his cheek.

“Don't you want to look?”

“N-No.”

“Why not?” Kaito sounded amused.

“I just... I don't know.”

“Are you scared?”

Shinichi frowned, lips involuntarily pulling to a pout. “No.” He took a deep breath, steeling himself, before he let his eyes flutter open.

They focused on the mark, currently half-covered by his own hand. He didn't have to see it fully, already the glimpse told him that it was the same that decorated the back of his own neck.

He hesitantly lifted his hand to trace the shape with his fingertips. He had suspected it for a while, because he never connected to anyone as easily as he had with KI-... Kaito.

Shinichi had no idea why the other man's closeness was making him feel so nervous all of a sudden.

Was it because he was back in his own body? Or because he just found his soulmate?

There was just something intimidating about the man. But not in a bad sense. It was exciting.

To distract himself, he let his gaze roam over the muscular chest – that was a mistake – only to swivel the other way, where something on Kaito's right shoulder caught his attention.

His fingers traveled to what looked like a brand, bean-sized and shaped like a clover.

“What's this?”

Kaito brushed the dark bangs from the other's captivating eyes before letting his own fingers trail the collar of the turtleneck in a feathery touch.

“Hm? That's just my birthmark. That's a story for another day.” He murmured. “May I see yours?” His finger tapped the back of his covered neck, getting a shiver from the shorter man.

“Uhm...” Shinichi's whole face felt like it was on fire when Kaito leaned in to touch his cheek to his own, inhaling.

“Please...”

It had to be the close proximity, Shinichi decided. That's why his mind felt fogged over with something he couldn't name.

Biting his lip, he gave a tiny nod. He stepped back and turned around, hesitantly taking off the turtleneck. Arms folded over his chest, he waited.

He could feel Kaito's gaze on the soulmark, making him shudder with a rush of excitement.

The calloused fingers lightly touched it, shortly followed by a relieved chuckle. Suddenly, the muscular arms wrapped around him from behind, hot chest pressed against his bare back as Kaito bent his head to kiss the mark before resting his chin on the narrow shoulder.

Shinichi's earlier flush came back with a vengeance at the action, especially when the thief nuzzled into the side of his neck, inhaling deeply again.

“Do you have any idea how incredible you smell?”

“... Thanks? You're the third one to tell me this. It's probably the new shampoo I'm using.”

Kaito stiffened, slowly pulling back enough so he could turn Shinichi around by his shoulders and stare at him.

“Who else said that?”

“Akai-san from the FBI, you met him. And yesterday a guy at the train station, strangely enough. But Ran chased him off because he kind of freaked us out.”

Kaito's eyes narrowed. Of course the alpha heir would pick up the sweet omega scent Shinichi was unknowingly emitting now that he was back in his adult body. Even if it was dormant.

This other creep must've been another alpha mage, lured by the scent.

These sudden possessive feelings were overwhelming, as was the urge to claim his destined mate.

He's had The Talk with his father back then, but since he hadn't found his soulmate then, he hadn't given it much thought. And simply 'doing it' with random people for the sake of release was unacceptable to him.

Toichi had said, when the time came he'd know exactly what to do anyways. He'd just have to follow his instincts.

“Did you just growl?”

“No.”

Shinichi raised a brow. He had no idea why his heart threatened to burst through his chest at the possessive grip on his hips. Or why he felt to urge to burrow into the muscular body.

He blamed it on his hormones. Haibara had mentioned he'd have an overload for a while. And KID... well, the phantom thief had haunted his fantasies for a while now, even before reverting back.

Kaito had troubles holding back. This was not Elemoria, Shinichi was human, he'd probably not fancy being jumped as it was usual for compatible mates. He was unaware of the signals his body sent, with his inner omega slowly awakening.

So he took another deep breath and leaned in to nuzzle the heating neck, making the shorter man squirm and tilt his head subconsciously.

“K-Kaito?”

“Sorry... I just...” He sighed, breath hot against the pale skin. “I just want to be close to you.”

Unable to find the right words to say, Shinichi flushed, especially when Kaito pressed their bare chests together.

An involuntary whimper escaped him when warm lips touched his neck, placing little kisses there.

Horrified at the sound, he bit into his knuckles. The moan when Kaito's tongue left a burning trail on his skin was muffled by his own hand.

The thief made a displeased sound at that and pulled back to catch the hazy blue gaze. He pulled the hand away before pushing his mouth to Shinichi's in a hungry kiss.

When Kaito took control of the kiss, prying his lips apart with a skillful tongue to map out the moist cavern, the detective felt his knees go weak, heart pounding wildly.

The arm around his waist tightened its grip, pressing their hips together. The sudden friction elicited a startled moan.

“Shinichi...”

The detective opened his eyes – when had he closed them? - basically melting on the spot at the desire in the intense indigo eyes.

“Y-Yeah?”

“Stop me if I'm going too fast.”

With that, he attacked Shinichi's mouth again. While his tongue worked on driving the shorter man crazy, Kaito backed him against the table, easily lifting him by the hips to sit on the wooden surface.

Automatically, arms came up to wrap around the strong neck, knees parting to allow Kaito to stand in between them.

When they parted for air, Kaito attached his mouth to the tantalizing neck again, giving into his instincts to leave a mark.

Shinichi muffled those sweet gasps and moans into the broad shoulder, the hot breath on his skin turning Kaito on even more. He quite liked having the omega clinging to him like that.

Satisfied with the dark mark, he moved to leave another, simultaneously pushing at Shinichi to lay back.

However, instead of doing that, the detective slapped at his shoulder to make him back off.

“Wait!”

Kaito's instincts screamed at him to display his dominance, displeased by the disobedience.

Lips swollen and red, Shinichi tried to catch his breath. “Not here. Let's move to the bedroom.”

That had Kaito smirking, heart pounding in excitement and arousal. “As you wish.”

Hands on the detective's backside, he lifted him up, prompting him to wrap his arms and legs around the athletic frame.

He easily found his way up the stairs, despite the delicious display and feeling of Shinichi subconsciously rubbing his arousal against his hard stomach.

Seeing the shorter male so eager and horny made Kaito dizzy with want. His strong hands gave the butt a healthy squeeze.

The omega was following his own instincts to leave a mark, hotly suckling on Kaito's pulse point. The sight of it pleased him in a way he couldn't explain.

He felt the larger hands massage his backside, eliciting a wanton moan that made him squeeze his eyes shut in slight embarrassment.

There was this feeling, like an itch. He couldn't quite identify it, but Kaito seemed to know what he was doing.

He gasped when his back hit the mattress. When had they entered his bedroom? The thief's hands hadn't left him at all to open and close the door... right?

His mind was dragged off that immediately when with a quick move, both their confining pants were gone.

Shinichi nervously licked his lips before pulling Kaito in another kiss.

The calloused hands felt wonderful where they rubbed up and down his sides before migrating to his ass. With skin to skin contact, it felt even better. What was this strange sensation?

Kaito pulled back, panting with lust clouding his eyes. He hummed appreciatively at the sight. “You're gorgeous, you know that?”

Flushing hotly, Shinichi averted his gaze. “Shut up...”

The thief gave a lazy grin. “Mh, guess I'll have to occupy my mouth with something else then...”

He settled between the slender legs, tongue twirling against a stiff nipple, getting a gasp in response. He gave it a gentle bite before moving downwards.

Shinichi whined when, instead of finally touching his arousal, left a row of love bites on his stomach and hips. He subconsciously spread his legs wider when Kaito nipped at his inner thighs.

The mage's breath picked up in excitement the closer he came to the source of this mesmerizing scent. He knew omegas were self-lubricating, but that it would smell this good... He wondered if Shinichi realized he was leaking already?

The detective felt like caught in the sun, he was unbearably aroused, even without being touched directly yet. The itch grew stronger, he needed more.

He reached down to grab his own arousal, giving a frustrated whine when it didn't ease the feeling.

“Nuh-uh...” His hand was pried off, his other suddenly caught too. Kaito brought both of them up, guiding them to hold on to the headboard. Afterwards he pulled him into a searing kiss.

“K-Kaito, please...”

“Ssh... I'm nowhere near done with you.” Kaito nuzzled his cheek, hand grabbing a pillow and swiftly pushing it under Shinichi's lower body.

“W-What-” Kaito smirked and crawled back down the slim body. “What are you-”

“Say, Shinichi, do you prefer me doing this...” Kaito licked a hot wet stripe up the stiff length, making Shinichi squirm and gasp. It felt good, but...

“... Or would you prefer this?”

Open mouthed kisses led from the length over his balls, strong arms pushing his legs up more, until the talented tongue could swipe over the hot and swollen hole.

The touch made Shinichi jerk violently, a squeak making him flush in embarrassment.

Kaito held fast and began lapping at the sweet tasting lubricant, moaning and pushing his face closer.

“D-Don't!”

With great effort, Kaito pulled back, dilated eyes focusing on Shinichi. “What is it? Don't like it?”

The detective gulped, trying to catch his breath. “Y-You can't just do that!”

“That wasn't the question, Meitantei...” Kaito flicked his tongue out again, instincts urging him to give in to them.

Blush darkening, Shinichi shuddered and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Shinichi...” The thief breathed hotly against his hole, enjoying to see it twitch, “Will you let me continue...?”

Shinichi covered his face in embarrassment, but gave a nod. Grinning, Kaito dipped his head again to stab his tongue to the enticing entrance.

The obscene slurping noises were easily drowned out by the detective's mewls of pleasure.

He had no idea why he was reacting so... needy. All he knew was that Kaito touching him _there_ was slowly stripping him of his ability to think.

Weren't they going too fast? But they were soulmates, and he's dreamed about doing this with KID for months now, and Kaito was... was pulling back.

A whine escaped him before he could stop himself.

Kaito's low chuckle had his heart beating faster. A kiss was pressed to his thigh as a finger slowly worked its way inside of him.

“Oh!”

“Yes... you open up so nicely for me...” The magician was distracted by how the tight channel clenched around his finger.

“D-Don't say things like these!” Shinichi managed to scold through a breathy moan, his body betraying his words as he pushed his hips down.

A second finger pushing into him shouldn't feel so good, but it did. It was soothing something stirring inside of him.

“Calm down...” Kaito's voice sounded slightly breathy, but amused as he stilled the slim hips with his free hand. “Gotta prepare you first.”

He hadn't expected Shinichi to be so eager, but he had to admit he had trouble holding himself back.

He desperately wanted to fully bond with him, to knot him and leave his mating mark right next to their soulmark. But this wasn't the time. He wanted Shinichi to be fully aware when it was happening, and that meant explaining this side of him.

It really wasn't the time. Now, he just wanted them both to feel good.

Shinichi had no idea what was happening to him, how his hips moved themselves to take those talented fingers deeper. And while the third finger stung a little, it still wasn't _enough_.

“Kaito...”

Instead of answering, the magician curled his fingers to try and find the spot he- “Ah!” -knew would make his mate see stars.

He grinned and distracted himself by leaving another mark on the pale skin as his fingers worked to properly stretch him.

The omega's hands were burying in his hair then and pulling, eliciting a groan from Kaito. He needed a second to realize Shinichi wanted him up.

He obeyed, kissing his way up until Shinichi pressed their mouths together in a needy kiss.

He clenched around the fingers still buried inside him, gyrating his hips as much as Kaito's grip allowed.

Shinichi panted when he pulled back, holding Kaito's face in his hands. His eyes shone beautifully with want, only enhanced by the deep flush on his cheeks.

“Kaito, please... I need more.”

“... Where have you been all my life...” Kaito moaned and buried his face in the hot and sweaty neck as he pulled his fingers free.

They were wet with the omega's slick, which he used to lather up his own straining cock, yearning to sink into the heat.

The feeling of emptiness made Shinichi squirm, a hot flash of confused embarrassment washing over him when something wet leaked out of him. Had Kaito used too much lube?

His string of thought was interrupted by Kaito shifting, and the tip of his burning cock touched his twitching ring of muscle.

The magician tilted his head up to kiss him again, slowly pushing into the welcoming hole. It clenched around him, trying to pull him in. Kaito gladly followed the invitation, sighing in satisfaction when he was fully inside.

He placed tiny kisses all over the flushed face in front of him, hands gently stroking over the quivering skin.

“Okay?”

“Mh...” Shinichi nodded, eyes squeezed shut as he clung to Kaito's strong body. He could feel the thick length pulsate inside of him, filling him with contentment that the itch was finally scratched.

It just felt _right_ to have Kaito inside of him. “Move... shit, please move!”

Kaito chuckled slowly gyrated his hips, eliciting a needy mewl. “So eager...”

“I swear to god, if you don't move right- Ah!”

A sharp thrust cut off his complaint, prompting him to sink his fingernails into the warm skin and pushing his hips up.

Originally, Kaito had wanted to prolong this, to savor the satisfactory feeling of finally, _finally_ being with his soulmate. However, his little omega was writhing so deliciously underneath him, responding so nicely to his each and every thrust.

He wanted to restrain him, show him he was the alpha, to knot him and bind Shinichi to him, have his mating mark displayed on his skin for everyone to see.

But there was time for it. Now that he had found Shinichi, he wouldn't let him go anymore. They had all time in the world to properly mate and explore each other's preferences.

He had waited for so long, it was okay to just enjoy their first coupling as it is.

Shinichi raked his nails down the broad back, getting a hiss and an especially hard thrust in response that had him scream in pleasure.

“Again!”

His feisty little omega. His.

His hips sped up as he dug his fingers into the perfectly marked skin, aiming for the prostate and eliciting a string of incoherent pleasured cries of “More!” and “Kai!” and “Please!”. It spurred him on, forcing down the urge to knot.

To sate his alpha need, he bit into the soft skin of Shinichi's neck, letting just enough magic flow to mark him as 'his', so other alpha's would think twice before trying to hit on his omega.

Shinichi let out a strangled cry at the feeling, pleasure surging through his whole body at the possessiveness Kaito was exhibiting.

Another hard jab to his prostate and he was seeing stars, coming all over both their chests and stomachs with a scream.

Kaito followed suite, pushing as far as he could go inside to fill him with his seed. The base of his cock pulsed with the urge to knot, but leaving a claiming mark soothed the alpha in him enough to hold back.

They panted, clinging to each other as they waited to come down from their high.

“That was... wow...” Shinichi breathed.

“Wow... and just... yeah. Wow...” Kaito chuckled pulling back enough to gaze into the faintly glowing blues. He lovingly pushed the fringe out of the other's sweaty forehead and kissed the little nose with a smile.

He unwillingly shifted his hips, only to have Shinichi wrap his strong legs tightly around his waist to keep him inside.

“No. Please... just a little longer. I like how you feel inside me...” He blushed cutely, averting his gaze.

Kaito's smile widened, the alpha in him purring in contentment as he nuzzled the pouting face. Soon, he promised himself, soon he'd tell him all about his origin and then they could properly bond.

With Shinichi squirming under his ministrations, giggling slightly at the feathery assault on his neck, he knew it was worth waiting.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> In this, alphas can control their "alpha instincts" more than often shown in other fics, so yeah... my fic, my rules :D


End file.
